The present disclosure relates to automatic media libraries, and more particularly, to the exchange of removable media between automatic media libraries.
Modern datacenters usually host more than one media library. Removable media, e.g., magnetic tape cartridges, are regularly exchanged between these libraries. For example, each library has to be filled with new media, old and/or defective media have to be removed, archive media have to be put into an external shelter, media have to be sent to another client and media have to be transferred between libraries to increase flexibility of data access and to split an access workload.
One approach to meet some of these requirements can be to interconnect libraries through a shuttle connection tube, in order to transfer the removable media across different library strings using a rail cart.